


El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

by Zuricata



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuricata/pseuds/Zuricata
Summary: Crowley finalmente convence a Aziraphale de vivir juntos a las afueras de Soho,Londres. A pesar del tiempo que llevan conociéndose notaran ciertas diferencias entre ellos al vivir en la misma casa pero esto no los detendrá mientras sus sentimientos estén de por medio o al menos si llegaran a confesarse el uno al otro...¿Podrán estos dos seres confesar de lleno su amor?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alo! Primer fic que hago público y del cual me siento muy emocionada por compartir con ustedes.

Crowley terminaba de cerrar las cajas donde estaban las pertenencias de su ángel. Estaba feliz pues al fin podrían compartir ambos bajo el mismo techo. No mas salidas secretas ni escondites, solo el y su ángel viviendo juntos disfrutando cada momento pero teniendo en casa tantos libros ya no estaba muy seguro de ello. El Ángel había dicho que solo llevaría sus pertenencias no un estante completo de libros. Había cerrado la quinta caja y solo era eso.

-Ángel, seguirás teniendo tu librería aquí ¿Por qué llevas tantos libros a casa?- Levanto una ceja expresando su duda.

-Oh vamos Crowley. No llevo muchos, solo los necesarios.- Comento el Ángel mientras guardaba su colección completa de Oscar Wilde en otra de las cajas. Crowley suspiro y fue por una botella que estaba sobre la mesa, se sirvió una copa y le ofreció otra a Aziraphale.

-Bien. Antes de terminar de empacar hagamos un brindis. Por lo que próximamente llamaremos nuestro hogar.- Crowley le sonrío y el Ángel se sonrojo levemente. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron felices por la nueva aventura que les esperaba.

Terminaron de cerrar las cajas y esperaron a que el servicio de mudanza llegase por ellas y algunos muebles de Aziraphale. El personal subió todo con sumo cuidado y Crowley se encargaba de que así fuera para que no dañaran o rompieran algo. 

El Ángel sonrío ante la acción del demonio, acaricio levemente su hombro y el demonio se relajo al instante dedicándole una sonrisa. El personal ignorando la situación les indicó que estaban listos para dirigirse a lo que seria su nueva casa.

Aziraphale cerro su librería y subió al Bentley junto con Crowley. Condujeron unos minutos fuera de Londres. Los edificios iban quedando atrás y eran reemplazados por campos y pequeñas casas distribuidas a lo largo del camino, árboles llenos de distintos tipos de frutos pero en especial las manzanas, el Ángel sonrío instintivamente al recordar el primer día en que se conocieron y ahora estaban ahí juntos. Miro a Crowley aun sonriente y este lo noto devolviendole la sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo ángel? ¿Tengo algo en la cara que te parece divertido?- Aziraphale regreso su vista al frente para después negar con la cabeza apenado. -Bien. Ya casi llegamos. Te va a encantar el lugar, se que solo lo viste por las fotos que te mostré pero es mejor de lo que parece.- 

El ángel levanto la vista y noto una casa cerca de un lago, tenia detalles rústicos con ciertos toques minimalistas. Una muy buena combinación para ambos seres con gustos distintos. Crowley llevaba mas de dos meses convenciendolo para mudarse juntos y otro mes mas para escoger la casa.

Aziraphale aun se mostraba un poco indeciso ante la idea pero siempre estaba Crowley dándole una sonrisa y diciéndole que confiara. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron y los encargados de la mudanza estaban terminando de bajar la mayoría de las cosas.

El día anterior Crowley ya había traído sus respectivas pertenencias así que solo quedaría acomodar todo y hacer un poco de limpieza. Crowley pago al personal de mudanza y se fueron sin siquiera despedirse.

Aziraphale miraba al horizonte y una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, respiro profundamente y sonrío complaciente. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar y el cielo estaba despejado. Los ojos del ángel brillaban y un demonio observaba embelesado silencioso, discreto y enamorado. 

Se quito sus gafas y saco su celular, trato de inmortalizar ese momento con una foto. Al tomarla olvido quitar el flash y el Ángel se desconcertó ante eso. Crowley lo miro sonrojado y se acerco a el ignorando lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Me tomaste una fotografía?- preguntó y Crowley solo guardo el celular y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

-No, quiero decir si pero solo una. Te ves bien. Será la primera foto que pondremos en la mesita de la entrada o bien puede estar en la sala. Arriba de la chimenea junto a los recuerdos del viaje a Paris o no lo se.- Aparto la mirada sonrojado al ser descubierto por su inocente acto pero el Ángel solo sonrío aun mas mostrando sus dientes. 

Dudoso apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley y cerro los ojos por unos segundos. El demonio estaba sorprendido y se tenso un poco por el repentino tacto del ángel.

-Crowley... Gracias.- El demonio sentía un latido rápido en su corazón y su sonrojo aumento mas. -Crowley ¿Estas bien?- El ángel tomo su mejilla preocupado y se encontraba bastante cerca. 

-Querido estas caliente. No creo que sea fiebre ¿Estas bi...?- Y antes de que el Ángel terminara la frase, Crowley cayó sobre el césped con las mejillas ruborizadas, el corazón flechado y dejando un ángel bastante preocupado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Se removió de su lugar sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre él. Se tapó por completo y se acomodó de nuevo, se sentía bastante cómodo con el tacto de la almohada. Se abrazó de ella y era bastante suave hasta que sintió que temblaba. Aun adormilado palpo un poco más tocando la tela y se volvió a mover. Dio un pequeño empujoncito a lo que creía era una almohada. De repente recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente y se levantó de golpe notando a Aziraphale dormir a su lado. Cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba intento salir de ahí de inmediato pero Aziraphale despertó y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Oh Crowley. Buenos días ¿Te sientes mejor?- el ángel poso su mano sobre la de Crowley y este se levantó de la cama queriendo esconder su rostro sonrojado.  
-Estoy bien ángel ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto el demonio mientras buscaba sus zapatos, por suerte seguía con la misma ropa, una lástima que Aziraphale no lo hubiera cambiado el mismo…   
Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-Yo mismo te traje, me asuste bastante pero pensé que estabas muy cansado por todo lo de la mudanza- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Crowley solo asintió. -¿Qué haremos ahora? Hay mucho por hacer.- miro a su alrededor viendo las cajas aun empacadas y desordenadas por la habitación, el personal de mudanza había sido muy amable al acomodar la cama en la habitación pero aún faltaba acomodar el resto.

-De eso no te preocupes ángel, un simple chasquido y todo en orden.- Estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque el ángel detuvo su mano rápidamente.  
-Crowley quiero arreglar esta casa bien y hacerlo por nosotros mismos. De eso se trata un hogar ¿no? Este lugar formado por nosotros significa mucho para mi.- El demonio tomo su mano y deposito un beso sobre la palma del ángel y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, retiro su mano y tomo una de las cajas que estaban cerca de el.- Empezare por la sala, guardare los libros en el estante y después la cocina. Me retiro, mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.- salió rápidamente de la habitación bastante apenado y sin dar tiempo de que Crowley le respondiera.

Crowley se golpeó la frente y se lamentó por lo que había hecho. -¡Idiota! Luego porque tu ángel cree que vas muy rápido. –Se dijo así mismo.  
Decidió empezar por el área donde estarían sus plantas, la casa contaba con un pequeño cobertizo, tenían el espacio suficiente para acomodar a la mayoría de las plantas. Se quitó el saco y tomo su mandil especial para hacer el trabajo, se arremango la camisa y comenzó a preparar la tierra. Tenía planeado poner un camino entre la entrada de la casa y la cerca dando espacio a los lados para las respectivas plantas, agregar una mesa donde pudieran tomar una copa por las tardes y tal vez un pequeño sillón en el cobertizo. Visualizarlo era fácil pero hacerlo sin trucos era otra cosa así que se dispuso a iniciar su plan al respecto.

Por otro lado, Aziraphale se encontraba sentado viendo la palma de su mano ya que aún podía sentir aquel beso que había dejado el demonio. Quiso creer que Crowley lo había hecho solo para molestar pero lo noto de otra forma, una más cariñosa. Se levantó y decidió no pensar más en eso, comenzó a acomodar los libros en el estante y se tomó su tiempo al hacerlo. Los acomodo por género y en orden alfabético para que así le fuera más fácil encontrar el que quisiese. Al tener la habilidad y pasión con los libros fue una tarea fácil para el por lo que solo le tomo dos horas hacerlo.  
Siguió trabajando con la sala y para no ensuciar su traje se puso un mandil con detalles a cuadros en el listón y en las mangas, deshizo las cajas que ya había desocupado y despejo poco a poco la sala. Los sillones ya habían sido acomodados frente a la chimenea y las cortinas puestas tapando levemente la luz solar. Aziraphale se llevó consigo un lindo reloj que colgó en la pared pero aun así se veía vacío, recordó tener algunos cuadros de pinturas que le habían sido obsequiados en el pasado y de algunos retratos. 

Busco la caja y al levantarla noto a Crowley gritarle a una de las plantas al haberla acomodado en uno de los hoyos, diciéndole que debía de crecer enorme y dar suficiente sombra y al terminar volteo quedándose inmóvil al ser descubierto. Aziraphale solo levanto la mano saludando y Crowley imito el gesto agradeciendo traer puestas sus gafas.

Crowley siguió trabajando evitando ver a su ángel, se sentía observado y eso lo ponía nervioso. Aziraphale abrió la caja que había tomado y pensó como distribuirlos por la pared. Quería que los cuadros se vieran bien en la sala pero primero debía conseguir un martillo y clavos. Se dirigió con Crowley para pedírselos, este se encontraba de espaldas y sin camisa, solo llevaba puesta una ligera y sin mangas. El verano ya había iniciado por lo que gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Crowley, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de una ligera capa brillosa y estaban bien trabajados.

El demonio no era muy musculoso sin embargo su cuerpo está bien cuidado y el ángel podía notarlo con solo verlo. Seguía parado en la entrada de la casa, viendo como tomaba la pala y sacaba algo de tierra, cada movimiento que hacia lo sonrojaba. Crowley sintió su mirada, se detuvo y encajo la pala en el suelo recargándose en ella, le sonrió al angel y este volvió en sí.

-¿Sucede algo, ángel? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- noto como su sonrojo aumento, Aziraphale se acercó con una cubeta en la mano y se la echo encima. Crowley, entre sorprendido y molesto, se quitó sus lentes.

-Lo siento querido, creí que necesitabas algo para refrescarte.- El angel sonrió divertido pero se desvaneció al instante en que el demonio tomo la manguera y se acercó amenazadoramente. –Crowley… deja eso en el suelo, te lo advierto, no lo hagas.-sin embargo el demonio siguió acercándose y el angel solo fue retrocediendo lentamente. Sin escuchar sus advertencias le arrojo un chorro de agua mojándole parte de su espalda y cabeza. 

-No te preocupes ángel, es solo para que te refresques conmigo.- rió al ver Aziraphale soltaba un grito de sorpresa al sentir el choque del agua fría en su cuerpo. Aceptaba que él había sido el que inicio el juego pero decidió prolongarlo un poco más. Se dirigió a la casa y cerró la puerta. Crowley fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa al ver que el angel no regresaba, fue hacia la entrada y escucho el clic del seguro.  
-¿ángel? Oh vamos. Fue una broma. Abre la puerta.- espero un momento y no recibió respuesta. Decidió intentar abrir la puerta pero no cedía. Pensaba en si debía solo chasquear los dedos y entrar pero si el ángel estaba molesto no sería una buena idea.  
Ya estaba atardeciendo, el viento corría bastante agradable pero para Crowley quien aún se encontraba mojado. El tiempo corría y Aziraphale no hacia acto de presencia. Comenzó a tiritar y se asomó por las ventanas, no estaba el ángel y todas las luces apagadas. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se abrazaba a si mismo debido al drástico cambio de temperatura, ya estaba empezando a molestarse por ser ignorado.

-¡Ángel! Por favor, ya déjame entrar.- Seguía sin responder y ya estaba realmente fastidiado. -¡Bien ángel! Mañana pensaba ir al nuevo café. Hay una especial de 2 x 1 en crepas y sería una lástima sino las pruebas.- Esperaba por lo menos llamar su atención. Escucho pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y vio al ángel con una toalla en la mano.

-Lo siento querido, no escuche cuando llamaste, estaba terminando la habitación y puse música, no creí que estuviera muy alto.- Sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada incriminatoria de Crowley mientras este seguía temblando. El ángel extendió la toalla pero el demonio tuvo una mejor idea.

-No te preocupes ángel ¿Qué tal si me das un poco de tu paz angelical?- extendió sus brazos y se acercó para darle un abrazo. –Crowley no, ya estoy seco. Solo toma la toalla.- Sin dar tiempo al ángel de reaccionar lo alcanzo y le dio un abrazo ocasionando que se mojaran de nuevo sus prendas. Se quedó quieto en el pasillo, estaba sorprendido pero lo estaba aún más Crowley al ver que ninguno se apartaba del otro.

-Creo que será mejor que te seques.- El ángel se separó abruptamente y notoriamente nervioso. –He preparado un poco de té caliente. Te espero en el comedor.- Le tiro la toalla cubriendo su cabeza y salió de ahí rápido. 

Aziraphale llego a la cocina y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea haberlo dejado afuera. Obtuvo más de lo que pensaba. 

Mientras tanto Crowley se preguntaba como haría para aparecer un nuevo café. –Esto no fue una buena idea…-  
Dio un largo suspiro y chasqueo los dedos teniendo puesta ropa limpia y seca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería mucho dejen un comentario al final de su lectura. Esto me ayudara a mejorar en mi proyecto.


End file.
